Special Agent Storm  meet Kato
by musicismyhero
Summary: The Green Hornet and his partner are being hunted down by the FBI. Will the agent fall in love with Kato or will she have them thrown behind bars?
1. Chapter 1

I desided to write a story for Green Hornet after watching a marathon and seeing the movie twice. I really want to know if I should continuse or not so let me know!

* * *

Halo Storm's bright baby blue eyes watched as her boss walked into her office. She stood up and walked out from around her desk to shake her bosses hand.

"What brings you around her, Sir," Halo asked with her black hair falling into her blue eyes. Her boss Zane Black handed her a folder that was labeled 'Green Hornet'.

"This Green Hornet business is getting out of hand and the police can't do anything so we're going to step in," Zane told her with his dull grey eyes staring into her blue ones.

"I don't understand why this anything to do with me since I'm already working on a serial killer case," Halo told him pointing to the clutter of papers all over her desk.

"I'm putting you on this one as wheel because you are the best agent we have that has detective skills," Zane told her in a stern voice. Halo knew this voice meant it wasn't up for discussion. Halo sighed as Zane left her office and she went back to her desk and began flipping through the folder that Zane had given her. She glanced through the information that they had him and all the crimes he had committed. There was nothing there to give her a lead on who it was except they had to smart and loaded with money. Halo set the folder aside and gathered the papers on the serial killer and went to her partners office.

"Hey Derek I think we may have a lead on the serial killer," Halo said as she walked into his office. Derek had brilliant green eyes and sandy blond hair. He looked up from his computer that he was most likely play a game on instead of work.

"And what would that be," he got up and walked over to his partner.

'Well you know our suspect Kris Young right," Halo asked him while looking down at the files.

"Yeah he said he was in hotel and Paris," Derek gave her a confused look.

"Well the description of the guy using the credit card and the man in the security tape didn't match him," Halo smirked.

"We've got that bastard now," Derek grinned grabbing his coat.

"A good thing to because Zane put us on the Green Hornet case," Halo told him making Derek's jaw drop.

"That's fucking great because we are probably the only ones that can do it but we already have a case that hasn't officially been solved yet and he gives one that we may not solve and we could lose our jobs," Derek was not happy to here this at all.

"I know what you mean but lets get Young and put him behind bars before we worry about the Hornet," Halo told them as the elevator door opened.

"Special Agent Storm someone is here to see you," a young blond told her in a high pitch voice.

"Tell Brit I'll come over to his place after we arrest Young OK Sarah," Halo told her. Letting Sarah run off to tell her best friend that she'll see him later after she was done working.

"Nice. You put off your rich best friend to be with me," Derek put his arm around Halo. Halo removed his arm as the walked out of the elevator into the lobby area of their FBI building.

"No I just want to go to his place and relax because you make me tense," Halo laughed at his face. They went to Halo's black camero and left to go to arrest Kris Young. When they got to the place it was surround by cops.

"Your not permitted in this area," an officer with a brown mustache and eyes told them. Halo flashed her FBI badge and he let them through. They went into the house and a stank of decomposing flesh.

"Looks like someone got to him before us," Derek joked. Halo saw a card with a green hornet on it and picked it with a glove.

"Looks like it was the Green Hornet," Halo held up the card.

"He doesn't usually kill people," Derek stated. Halo's mind began to race with different thoughts like if this was the Green Hornets doing or if someone else was putting them blame on him.

* * *

Reviews=love=updates


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter is for you!

* * *

Halo dropped her partner off at the office before going off to Brit's place._ I so need to relax after a day like this_Halo thought as she drove through the open gates. She parked her car in front of the door before walking up to the door. She rang the door bell and tapped her foot because she was impatient because shes had a long day at the office and thanks to the Green Hornet killing off the serial killer she was after. After a few minuets door was open by someone other than Brit. The door open to reveal an Asian man wearing a red turtle neck sweater and black pants. "May I help you," he asked.

"Uh yeah, can you tell the idiot Brit that lives here that Halo is here," She asked him after looking him over. He smiled at her insult of Brit.

"No need Kato. I already heard her," Brit said from behind the door. Halo's eye's widenwhen the door opened a little wider and she saw her best friends face that had a smirk on it. "So why couldn't you talk to me at the office when I dropped by," he asked her looking down at her because she was around Kato's size.

"Well I was off to arrest someone when you dropped by," Halo told him as she walked by Kato who let her in.

"Well then your here awfully fast," he put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Well it looks like the Green Hornet killed him before we we're able to," Halo said moving out of Brits grip. Kato and Brit looked at each other quickly before going back to Halo.

"So who did he kill now," Kato asked before Brit could interrupt him like he normally does.

"Kris Young he was wanted for serial killings but honestly this doesn't fit the Green Hornets profile. Halo sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Well cheer up beautiful! it's one less bad guy on the streets," Brit told her. Halo glared at him through her hair that fell on her face when she laid down on the couch. Brit laughed and moved her hair behind her ears.

"Well thanks to him I have more paper work to do and I was already behind because I was to focused on catching the guy and he ends up dead when we try to," Halo was releasing her pent up frustrations out on Brit.

"See this is what stress does to you," Brit told Kato who grinned. Halo grabbed the pillow that she was laying on and hit him in the head.

"And he's a prime example of what to much drinking to much does to your brain," Halo said before jumping away from the pillow Brit had swung at her but he ended up hitting Kato Halo giggled as Kato started chasing him.

"Hey man shes the one that started it," Brit yelled making Kato stop and think before going after Halo. Halo took off running after Brit as she ran away from Kato. Brit tripped over a rug and slid on the carpet. Halo barley had time to jump over him and landed on a couch. Kato jumped over him and flipped over the couch.

"Brit you know you normally hang out with hot chicks but hanging out with a hot guy and one that is amazing is a nice change for once," Halo looked down at her friend.

"But I thought I was your favorite guy," Brit asked in a hurt voice.

"You were but I think Kato may have you beat know," Halo grinned at him.

"But we were going to get married and have kids," Brit sounded hurt. Halo gave him a confused look as Brit grinned and tackled started tickling her till she couldn't breath. "Well it's to bad you hate coffee or I would have you try this little devil's because it's amazing," Brit told her when Kato came back with two cups of coffee. Halo shrugged as they drank their coffee. "So what's your new case," Brit asked her since she always was on a case.

"He put me on the Green Hornet but honestly I don't see why they want to catch him so bad because crime has gone down a lot since he's shown up," Halo told them. Kato flashed a concern look at Brit. He didn't want her to find out because she was an FBI agent and she could have them thrown in jail. Brit saw the look Kato gave him but he didn't think Halo would turn them in because they have been friends a long time and she was only of the few people he trusted completely.

"Well I guess I should be going because tomorrow is my day to do all my paper work and the Green Hornet my strike tonight," Halo got up and walked to the door with the guys following her.

"Brit I don't like her being so close to us," Kato told when the door shut behind Halo.

"It's better that shes on the case and not someone else because she won't turn us in," Brit told him before he walked away.

"I hope your right," Kato whisperer to himself.

* * *

I'm addicted to reviews so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks that added this story to something and to everyone who reviewed

* * *

Halo slowly opened her eyes and looked at the object that had woken her up. The offending objects screen was lit up and was blaring one of her favorite songs. She reached over to it grabbed it looking at the screen-** Incoming call: Zane.**_ Damn what does he want at this ungodly hour of night_Halo thought as she answered her phone. "what do you need, Sir," Halo asked still have asleep.

"For you to get your ass downtown because the Green Hornet struck," he yelled into the phone before hanging up. Halo sighed throwing the covers off of her. She made her way to her her closet and grabbed the first things she saw that matched. She pulled on her cargo black pants and a red sweater and grabbed her white running shoes and put them on as she walked to her door almost falling as she did so. She grabbed her keys from the table that was by the door and made her way to her camero. She was cursing the Green Hornet in her head making her get up so early. She drove the relative quiet streets to where her boss told her to go. She was at a stop light when a black car with green headlights that also had HORNET for its licence plates. _It's the Black Beauty! I should probably give chase...Nah_ Halo thought while waiting for the light to turn green. A few turns later she was standing in front of a burning building.

"we should go look for the Black Beauty," a cop said in front of her watching as the firefighters put out the fire.

"No use. I saw it on my way here. It's long gone," Halo walked past them.

"And you didn't chase it," one of the others asked.

"I personally like my car," Halo turned to look at them making them scowl.

"ID ma'am," an older officer asked her. She flashed her badge to him before going up to the now bunt house. Nothing really was left but ashes..She walked into the ashes seeing if anything of value to the investigation remained. After seeing nothing she sighed and went to the officer in charge.

"Officer Tate if you find anything of importance can you have a copy of it sent to my office at the Bureau," Halo asked him not wanting to stick around longer.

"Sure thing Miss," he nodded to her going back to watching what everyone was doing so they wouldn't mess up. Halo sighed before going to her car heading to her office to get ahead start on her paper work so she could hopefully go home early. _Maybe I should text Brit and ask him he and Kato want to go out and get lunch together_she mused as she parked her car. She sent a text to Brit knowing she wouldn't be getting one back for a couple of hours. With that she walked into the building and went straight to lounge and made herself some hot cocoa before making her way to the elevator

"Morning Halo," a bouncy red head said getting into the elevator with her,

"Morning Sami," Halo said unenthusiastically Sami just shook her head and got off the floor below Halo's. Halo groaned looking at the stack of paper work next to her desk that she had to finish before going home for the night

* * *

Reviews=love=updates


	4. Chapter 4

Kinda sad that my last chapter didn't get any reviews but I thought I would write another one anyways.

* * *

Derek walked into Halo's office carrying a box full of glazed donuts. Halo looked up from her paper work which she has barley made a dent in it even though she had been working for four hours. "Heard you got called in early because of the Green Hornet and though some donuts would cheer you up," Derek smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt but some help with all this paper work would be nice," Halo hinted because half of it was her partners. Derek was about to say something when her phone went off. She grabbed it to see who had text her hoping it was Brit. Some higher power heard her pleas and answered it._Sure! Me and Kato would love to go out to eat with you. Where will we meet up? _Brit texted making Halo's face lit up.

"So who's the guy," Derek asked sitting in the chair in front of Halo's desk. Halo's cheeks flushed red from the comment.

"It's just Brit and his friend," Halo told him trying to play it off as nothing.

"Ah! So you have the hots for Brit's friend," Derek was smirking at her now.

"Do not! I only think that he is sexy," Halo snapped at him. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"So what's his name," Derek wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Kato," Halo sighed in defeat.

"Huh that's funny cause that's what the Green Hornet calls his partner," Derek rubbed his chin. "But I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Derek got up in left. '_I'm not sure if it is or isn't' _Halo thought as she grabbed a donut before replying to Brit. Now having something to look forward to-even though it was still another two hours away- Halo went faster through her paperwork then she had the four hours before. "Dang girl! You go through paper work faster when you have a guy," Derek said when he came to check up on his partner. Halo was now three-fourths of the way done and it was the beginning of her lunch break.

"Well I had something more interesting to look forward to then more work," Halo smirked at him as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office.

"Can I join you because I really want to meet this guy," Derek pushed the button for the elevator.

"Fine," Halo sighed giving in because if she didn't then he would bug her till she did. Derek grinned as they walked a couple o blocks to the cafe that she and Brit had agreed on. They walked in through the door and she saw Brit and Kato sitting in a corner in the back while Derek was looking at all the pretty waitress. She grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him away from the waitress he was flirting with and pulled him to the table that Brit and Kato were sitting at.  
"Hey Brit," Derek greeted him pulling a chair to him. Brit nodded to him while flashing a smile at a blond that passed by.

"Why do they both have to flirts," Halo asked taking a seat next to Kato.

"Kato flirts when he thinks no one is watching," Brit winked at her.  
"I'm sure he does," Halo said as a blond with huge boobs that Halo was disgusted by them came over with their drinks.

"Why hello gorgeous," Brit's flirting smile was on his face. The blond giggled at the treatment she was receiving from Brit. Halo made fake gagging noise earning a chuckle from Kato. The blond glared at them before stalking off.

"So Halo have you heard about the killer party this weekend," Brit asked taking a drink of his beer.

"How can I not? Moron over there wont stop talking about it," Halo nodded toward Derek. Derek had a mock hurt face on.

"So does that mean your going," Brit asked since Halo hardly ever went to a party.

"Hell no! Derek would make me his driver so could get wasted," Halo told him before taking a drink of her water.

"Come on! I'm even dragging Kato," Brit said making Kato's head snap toward him.

"No your not," Kato didn't like being surround by so many people especially ones he didn't know.

"Brit you drag Kato and I'll drag Halo," Derek made a pact with Brit.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Halo put her head in her hands.

"We could always hide before they find us," Kato whispered to her. Kato and Halo were making plans to hide from the other two so they wouldn't have to suffer at a party.

"What are you two doing," Brit asked from right next to Halo's ear making her jump and bump into Kato.

"God Brit don't scare me," Halo blushed and threw a piece of ice at Brit.

"Sorry but you two were in your own world and weren't talking back yo us. Wait a minuet...you have a crush a Kato," Brit declared pointing at her then Kato.

"Do not," Halo tried to defend herself only to make Brit and Derek laugh at her. Kato had a small smile on his face because Halo interested him. Halo was saved when the food arrived.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think otherwise I won't be able to improve it!


	5. Chapter 5

Kato seemes a little out of charcter to me in this chapter. Oh well enjoy!

* * *

The Green Hornet didn't make any more appearance to Halo's relief. It was now Friday and Halo was waiting for Kato to come get her before Derek dragged her to the party that she really didn't want to go to. Halo sat on her black couch watching the latest news when she heard the sound of a bike coming her way. She went to her door knowing it was Kato. She walked down steps as Kato took off his helmet. "Ready to go to bowling," Kato asked Halo looking her up and down.

"Yeah," Halo took the extra helmet Kato handed her his extra helmet. Halo put it on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Be sure to hold on tight," Kato took to off making Halo wrapped her arms tighter around him making him chuckle. They saw Brit's limo pass them by and Brit rolled down his window and yelled something. Kato sped up before Brit got a chance to chase them. They both grinned and even though they couldn't see the other they knew they were grinning. They both loved to make Brit's life hell every once in a while. They passed the building that was having the party and they heard the pulsating music. Kato stopped in front it and looked back at Halo who shook her head. The party just starts and it was already out of control. He took off again and soon they were at the bowling alley Kato payed for everything with the card let him borrow without knowing.

"Brit is going to pissed when he finds out," Halo grinned as she put on the shoes they gave her.

"That's only if he finds it missing," Kato replied grabbing a ball and rolling it down the lain. He turned around before the ball hit the pins making the strike look even more amazing. Halo clapped when the ball hit the pins making Kato turn around. "It's not that amazing," Kato sat down by her.

"To me it is," Halo smiled at him before going to bowel. She knocked down five pins and that's it.

"I can help you next time," Kato offered to get closer to her which Halo excepted without a second thought. Kato went to bowl and got another strike. He stayed up there and when a Halo came up to bowl he went behind her and grabbed her arm and lead her through the motion and she got a strike. She turned around and threw her arms around Kato and hugged him. Kato stiffened at first but hugged back.

"Thanks," Halo kissed his cheek before going to take a seat. Kato held his cheek and watched her walk. A grinned formed on his face because Brit wouldn't be able to try and take her from him. The only problem was that she was suppose to hunt down the Green Hornet and his partner and put them behind bars. He and Halo traded funny Brit stories and trying to decided who's was funniest. Naturally Halo won because she talked Brit into doing stupid stuff which he got blamed for because everyone thought Halo was an angel.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Brit for having a best friend like you growing up," Kato laughed.

"Hey! You've only heard the bad stuff. If you ask Brit he'll tell you what a good influence I was on him," Halo defended herself.

"I'm sure you are," Kato raised his hands in surrender. Halo huffed and crossed her arms.

"We should go check on the party because who knows how much trouble Brit and Derek could get in," Kato grabbed his jacket and lead Halo back to his bike. They sped the entire way to the party and red and blue lights were flashing.

"Uh I do believe this party got busted," Halo mumbled from behind him getting off his bike. Kato turned to look at to find out what she was going to do. "We should check and see if Brit or Derek got in trouble," Halo told him before walking up to the house.

"Hold it right there you two. No one one aloud to enter the house," a over weight cop told them. Halo flash her badge and continued to the house with Kato right behind her.

"Do you carry that thing were ever you go," Kato asked when they entered the house.

"You never know when it will come in hand," Halo flashed him a grin. Inside were blood splatters on the wall and a couple of bodies on the floor. In one of the rooms she saw her partner and Brit giving a female cop details of what happened.

"Derek what happened," Halo asked him when he finished telling the cop what happened.

"Looks like theirs a fake Green Hornet running round now," Derek's face was grim.

"He came in here and demand money and the people that didn't have any got shot," Brit added.

"Looks like we have one hell of a mess on our hands now," Halo sighed. She and Derek knew Zane was going to give it to them because even though this guy was a fake he was still going by Green Hornet.

"How did you know it was a fake," Kato asked Derek because he knew hoe Brit knew.

"He had a red headed female for a partner and the real Green Hornet has a male Asian as a partner," Derek replied as the left the house. Kato gave Halo a lift home and he kissed her cheek before leaving her.

* * *

If Brit seems out charater to you is because I'm mixing it with the TV show because I did'n't like how they made him seem stupid and not a food fighter in the movie. Well anyways you should thank ottoslittlefangirl13 and Rakuen91 for this chapter cause thay reviewd. So pleasr review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter tonight ^-^

* * *

The next morning Halo found herself at the office looking through the folders of information they had on the original Green Hornet. She pulled out a picture they had gotten but the quality of it was so bad that Kato didn't feel the need to destroy it. Halo wanted to put her mind at rest because it was trying to tell her that Kato- Brit's friend- and Kato -the Green Hornet's partner- were the one in the same. Halo couldn't bring herself to believe it because that makes Brit the Green Hornet and she was sure Brit would of told her because she could make false leads and they wouldn't get caught._ 'Then again Brit wouldn't think that far ahead'_Halo thought as she put the picture back into the folder she got it from and and pulled out the one on the fake Green Hornet. They had a clear picture of both of the people in it. The women looked like someone Brit would date and the guy gave her the creeps. His eye were a cold grey and his hair was sopale blond that it was almost white. His partner had bright blond hair and her eyes were a violet color._'This pair should be easy to spot because their appearance is not normal'_Halo thought when Brit walked in leave Kato outside.

"So what did you do to Kato cause he freezes up every time I ask him what you two do last night," Brit sat on her desk.

"We went bowling and naturally he beat cause I suck at bowling," Halo replied pulling a piece of paper from under his butt.

"I want the juicy details," Brit stared her down.

"He helped me bowel, I hugged him, he hugged back, I kissed his cheek, then he kissed my cheek when he dropped me off at home," Blaze said rapidly hoping Brit wouldn't understand what she had said. Brit stared at her for a moment taking in what she said before a grin covered his face.

"You like Kato and he likes you back," Brit went to go get Kato before Halo could stop him. "You two need to go on an actual date," Brit demanded making Halo blush and Kato speechless. Brit always wanted Halo to get a good guy in her life besides him andwho better then his best friend Kato.

"Brit, if you don't leave me and Kato alone I will hunt you down and skin you alive," Halo's voice was soft and low.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Brit put his hands up in defense. Halo's blue eyes narrowed and a couple of strands of her black hair fell into her face making Brit run out of the office.

"I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you," Katowent to move the strands behind her ears. His hand stayed on her cheek and they stared into each other eyes and they started to leave forward. She felt his warm breath caress her cheeks when her door swung open. They jumped a part and saw Derek pulling Brit by the collar of his shirt.

"Halo tell Brit your not going to kill him for whatever he did to make you mad it him," Derek said pointing to Brit cowing in a corner.

"Brit I'm not going to kill because your my best friend and who else is going to help me get rid of the dead bodies when I decide to go on a killing spree," Halo told Brit. Brit came our of the corner and dusted himself off.

"Well me and Kato gotta get going," Brit walked out with Kato but Kato stopped at the door.

"How does Saturday night at seven sound," Kato asked.

"Sounds great," Halo smiled at him before he left.

"You two have date plans," Derek asked.

"Yes. Now make yourself useful and tell everyone to look foe people matching this description," Halo handed him a piece of paper with the description of the fake Green Hornet and his partner.

"Your better give me all the details on Monday," Derek said walking out of her office. Halo sighed and fell back into her seat but a smile came to her face. She was looking forward to tomorrow night with Kato. Zane walked into the office ruining her happiness. He stared down at her with his dull grey eyes.

"Why is Brit and his friend keep coming here," he demanded.

"Like I know and no one wants to tell him he can't be here because they don't want to get bad press," Halo shrugged picking up a random folder nd started to through the papers.

"I don't like he coming and going as he likes but I have to agree that we don't need any bad press right now," Zane sighed before leaving. Halo closed the door after him and went back to her desk and pulled out the picture and scanned it into her computer. She pulled the picture up and began to enhance at to were she could make out who was in it. She gasped when she saw Brit's and Kato's eyes staring back at her. Her best friend didn't tell her his biggest secret not she was going to hold against him. She deleted the picture for her hard drive. She didn't know how to tell Brit that she knew his and Kato's secret and what she was going to do. Her best friend and the guy she was falling for were the guys she is assigned to catch and put behind jail. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

* * *

What's Halo gonna do? Well review and you may find out!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sad because I won't ne able to update for like a week because school and my sister is having the baby the day between them. anyways on a bright note I so wanna be Halo in this chapter!

* * *

Halo stared into her closet trying to decide what to wear on her date with Kato that night. Brit had said he was going to do something original meaning she need to wear something comfortable and that she could easily move it. She grabbed black dress pants that were flexible she could easily move in them and a black tank top with a green button up to go over. With her clothes she went to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water pounding on her back relaxed her tense muscles that she had gotten over the past couple of days. The room was full of steam when she finally turned of the water. she grabbed a towel and dried off her body before she twisted it in her hair. after dressing quickly she existed the bathroom and grabbed socks and her small heeled boots and put them on. Grabbing her favorite coat she went to the front and answered the door as someone knocked on opened the door to see Kato standing there wearing pants just like hers and a loose fitting shirt.

"You clean up nicely," Kato told her.

"Well I decided you were worth the effort, and you don't look half bad yourself," Halo took the arm he offered her making him give her a small smile. They took his bike and ended up at the local Martial Arts gym.

"Brit told me how you liked to spar with other fighters to form a sort of bond with them and I thought you would like to spar with me," Kato looked at her with a questioningly He wasn't sure if she would like this as a first date or not but he wanted to be original and stand out from the rest.

"I would love to! You'll probably beat me though," Halo smiled at him. All the other guys shes tried to start a relationship didn't like the idea of her fighting so they all ended badly to where they won't even talk to her. Kato grinned and opened the door for. She gave him a small thank you because not many guys hold the door open for women anymore. They walked over to the mat and took out everything out of their pockets and laid them next to their shoe, helmets, and jackets. Halo took of the button up shirt and tossed it to the side. They bowed to each other and got in their stants and watched one another. Kato was the first to move allowing Halo to predict his move from the movement of his body. Halo was on defense the whole time hoping to wear down Kato before he got her down but he was a whole lot better than her pinning her to the ground. Halo brought her head up and kissed his nose distracting Kato to were she could flip him. "I like this position better," she grinned as sweat dripped from her hair and face.

"That was a mean trick," Kato told her when she sat back allowing him to sit up.

"Your the one that got distracted," she told him. Kato got closer to her and pulled her to him and caressed her face leaning closer to her till his lips were against hers. She kissed him back opening her mouth slightly to let him in. His tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I hope you don't do with all of your sparing partners," he whispered to her.

"No, your the only one," Halo kissed him again before they got up. A vibrating noise interrupted the silence that surrounded them. Halo looked over at their clothes and saw her shirt moving. She went to see who was calling-** Incoming call: Brit**. Blaze sighed before answering. "What do you want Brit," Halo was irritated with him for interrupting her date with Kato.

"I was wondering if Kato was with you cause its getting late and I was worrying about him," Brit's voice held a tint of worry in it.

"Yes Brit. He was about to take me home when you called," Halo told him.

"What! He hasn't even taken you home," Brit yelled making Halo remove the phone from her ear.

"Not yet," Halo was getting annoyed with Brit.

"Tell him he's staying at your place then," Brit said hanging before she could argue. She looked at her phone dumbly before telling Kato what Brit had said.

"Brit says your staying with me tonight," Halo looked away from her phone and at him.

"Why? I have my own place," he was just as confused as she was.

"I don't have a clue. It's Brit we're talking about," Halo shrugged as they walked out of the building.

"Well I guess your stuck with me the rest of the night," Kato replied.

"Man that means we're stuck sharing a bed," Halo frowned because she was a bed hog.

"Why is that a bad thing," He asked her after putting his helmet on.

"I'm a bed hog," she blushed wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled taking off. They seemed to get to her house faster then getting to the gym. Kato followed her into her house wondering what it was going to look like inside because she was different from every women he has ever met. Her house didn't disappoint him, each room seemed to be decorated in a different culture. She lead him to her room which was dine in Asian culture and disappeared into her closet and came out wearing happy bunny pj bottoms and a white shirt and she tossed black sweat pants and a green shirt. "Thought you would like something to sleep in," she went into the bathroom to change and walked out to see she had turned off the light and was laying on her bed. He laid behind her and wrapped his arms before pulling her close and going to sleep.

* * *

Tell me if Kato seems to get a little out of charater because I'm trying not to. Review and let me know what ya think!


	8. Chapter 8

I was sad that I git no reviews for the last chapter. Was it that bad?

* * *

Halo woke up with a heavy feeling on her stomach. She looked down and saw an arm which confused her because she hardly had anyone spend the night at her place. She tried to crawl out of bed but the arm tightened and pulled her close. She felt movement behind her and the arm moved off her so she could sit up. She looked over to see who was with her and she saw a sleepy Kato._I didn't think it was even possible for him to sexier then before_Halo thought as she watched him stretch. "Morning Kato," Halo grinned getting up.

"Its morning already," he asked sitting up taller.

"Yeah unless the suns up at night now," Halo shook her head at him before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Well Brit's gonna make and angry call cause he won't have his coffee," Kato smiled watching her move around the kitchen.

"I doubt it cause hes the one that told you to stay here remember," Halo looked back at him after grabbing some eggs. Kato went into the kitchen to help her which she gave him a small thank you but you don't have to speech which he clearly ignored. Halo went to set the table while Kato was in the kitchen finishing making the food when someone knocked at the door. Halo gave Kato a curious glance before going to the door. She opened the door and laughed. Brit was standing in her doorway soaking wet and his robe and pj's with a scowl on his face, Kato came over to see what had Halo laughing so far and he couldn't help but laugh at Brit as well.

"Yeah go ahead laugh at my worst morning ever," he passed Halo and went straight to her bathroom. Thankfully he always kept a spare change of clothing in case something ever came up. Halo went and got another set of plates and stuff for Brit when he came out in dry and Kato were about to starting eating when Brit came out and sat down across from them.

"So Brit care to tell us about your morning," Halo grinned at him.

"First I was mad about the coffee but I told Kato to stay here so that was my fault, then I stubbed my toe on a lounge chair and jumped on one foot into the pool. If that wasn't that wasn't bad I locked my self out of both houses and you two both have spare keys to them so I came here," Brit stuffed his mouth with food.

"Wow that is a bad morning," Halo sympathised with him. Kato didn't say anything but put his dishes in the sink.

"Hey Brit didn't have something to take of today," Kato asked.

"Shit ! Yeah lets go," Brit and Kato left Halo with all the cleaning. She finished washing and drying all her dishes and was putting them away when her phone went off-** Incoming call: Zane**. She sighed and answered it.

"Get to down town now! The Green Hornet is here," he yelled before hanging up._ Why couldn't Brit late till later_ she thought before getting ready to head down town. She passed some shoes that had been tossed up on a wire. _Drug dealers_she thought as she came up to the crime scene. The house had several bullet holes in it. She watched as everyone seemed to move in slow motion.

"Hey Zane what happened," she walked up to her boss.

"Well this was a drug dealers home and he tried to get the Green Hornet to go in a partnership with him but some how the deal went south," Zane looked at the house in disgust. Halo shook her head and over saw the evidence gathering while Zane left. Zane was good with crime scenes so that why he always had Halo go instead of him.

* * *

Thought I would be nice and update! I hope to hear from you I reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Got another chapter for ya!

* * *

Halo glared at the paper work from that morning that was sitting at her desk hoping the longer she stared at it that it would some how do its self. But sadly no she picked up the pen in started on it when Brit walked in."Where's Kato," Halo asked noticing he wasn't with him when Brit closed the door.

"He wanted to go home and work on the cars," Brit said sitting in front of Halo.

"You mean the Black Beauty," Halo asked him.

"What you mean the Green Hornets car cause I'm not him," he asked nervously. Halo raised an eyebrow to ask him how stupid do you think I am. "How did you find out," he sighed when he figured out she wasn't guessing.

"You know, you guys missed a picture," Halo opened the folder and handed him the picture.

"You can't make anything out," he squinted his eyes to look at it.

"Well I enhanced and recognized both of your eyes," Halo took the picture and placed at in her bag to burn it later.

"So did you tell Kato that you know," Brit asked.

"Nope not yet but I plan on it soon," Halo grinned.

"Wow I've never seen this side of you. I'm mean your gonna blackmail him to do something kinky aren't ya," Brit asked her with a smirk.

"You'll find out after it happens," Halo gave him a playful smirk.

"Well then you better tonight cause I'm gonna tell him you want dinner at your place," he grinned getting up.

"Your to damn impatient," Halo sighed now thinking of what to make for dinner. Brit walked out the door with a grin on his face. Derek walked into Halo's office to see if she wanted to have lunch together but saw she was working on the case and didn't look she wanted to be disturbed , so he walked away because he liked life a little to much to let her kill him. Halo's stomach growled but she couldn't go and eat lunch if she wanted to make it home and have dinner done by the time Kato gets there. _I should never open my mouth around Brit cause I always end up doing it on his schedule and not my own_ Halo thought as she finished her paper work and got ready to leave.

"Got another smoken hot date with Kato," Derek asked seeing her walk out of her office to leave early.

"Something like that," Halo started walking to the elevator.

"Well then you have to tell me about it after you tell me about the first," he grinned.

"Fine I'll tell you tomorrow if I come in," Halo gave him a wicked grin.

"Halo's gotta a naughty side," Derek grinned. This side of Halo never really showed unless she was really interested in the guy. Halo got into the elevator when Derek yelled, "Use protection." Halo's face turned bright red and everyone in the elevator turned to look at her. She was relieved when they made it to the first floor and she dashed to her black camro and started it up and went home. She decided to make sweet and sour chicken, beef and broccoli and fried rice for her super with Kato. She ran around the kitchen preparing the dishes ans washing the dirty ones as she went. When she finished she went to her closet and pulled out a black and yellow skirt and a black and yellow corset top and black flats and got dressed when Kato got there. She smiled and answered the Kato immanently pulled her into a kiss.

"Well are we going to stand out here all night or would you like to eat," she asked pulling him into the house.

"I guess eat because your already pulling me in," he laughed. He looked at the food she prepared and was amazed because he didn't think that she would put on so much effort into making it for him "Wow this looks amazing," he told her pulling her in for a small kiss.

"Thanks," she giggled sitting down. Dinner went rather slow for her because she couldn't wait to do what he planned. "So are you spending the night again," she asked Kato hoping the answer was yes.

"If you want me to, which I guess is yes," he said following her to her room. when they got there she kissed Kato and he pushed her up against the wall.

"Kato what would you do I have I said I knew yours and Brit secret," she asked when they broke apart. Kato looked like he was about to take off. "I don't plan on turning you in but to miss direct the investigation till they give up," Halo told him so he wouldn't walk away from her.

"Does Brit know," if Brit trusted her then he would too.

"I told him this morning when you weren't around and I wanted to tell you myself and hopefully show you how much I love you and that I wouldn't turn you in," Halo whispered. Kato pulled her into a kiss and lead her to the bed where they fell.

* * *

I so do not know how I'm writting the next chapter because I'm not that good with lemons :( but please review and if have any ideas tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

If my friend sends me them lemon I'm goa put it asa one-shot for those who want to read it!

* * *

Halo woke up to the smell of delicious food being prepared and a grin came to her face. Kato was gentle last night and she went to sleep with a pictures of a future with him. She threw off the covers and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. She put on black lacy bra and underwear before pulling on brown baggy pants and a white long sleeved shirt. She brushed her black tangled hair till it became tamed and brushed her teeth. Halo walked into the kitchen to pulled into a kiss from Kato. "I can really get used to this," Halo grinned looking into his brown eye. Her hand were wrapped around his neck and were playing with his hair. Kato chuckled and kissed her again before leading her to the table he set full of food.

"I having a felling Britt will be dropping by this morning so I made food for him," he explained the amount of food.

"You could have let him starve," Halo grinned as her front door open. they turned to see who came in and saw Britt holding up a key.

"Hey Halo I found the spare key you gave me two years ago," he rubbed the back of his head. Halo groaned and sat down at the table. Britt grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. "Both of you cooking is so amazing I can't tell the difference between them," he grinned.

"What do you want Britt," Halo asked filling her plate up. Britt's face turned serious and it scared Halo a bit. She never seen Britt serious before.

"There's a new drug dealer in town and the Green Hornet needs to take care of them but I also got wind that the FBI know this as well and want to set up a trap," Britt told them.

"So you and Kato go in and take down the drug dealers and you want me to trick the FBI to go set the trap else where, right," Halo asked with her detective skills kicking. Britt nodded because his mouth was full of bacon. Halo lost what was left of her appetite watch Britt eat so went and cleaned it and went to her room and grabbed socks and shoes and put them on before going back out there. "I'm going to go to work and see what there plan is and how badly I can mess it up," Halo grinned pulling on her jacket. Kato got up and kissed her before she left. In the corner of her eye she saw Britt making fake gaging face and grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at him. Kato laughed when he saw the shocked look on Britt's face and the stuffed animal at his feet. Halo walked out of her house before Britt could get his revenge and got in her black camaro. Halo turned up the radio when Tonight (I'm loving you) by Enrique Iglesias came on. . She pulled into the closest parking spot she could find and got out of her car and walked into the building. She stopped and looked at the mad house before as people ran by and paper flew.

""Bout time you show up partner," Derek walked up to her.

"Yeah I sleeped late after my night with Kato," Halo told him as they walked to the elevator.

"You two so had sex last night! so how was it," Derek asked as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

"I thought my partner was a man not a gossip girl," Halo said as she watched the numbers go up.

"Well I'm both because you don't have any female friends and this is first guy you've been really interested in," Derek grinned and followed Halo out of the elevator.

"Fine. The first night he took me to a dojo and we spared with me tricking him and winning," Halo had a grin on her face think about that night.

"So what about last night," Derek was starting to get giddy.

"He came over and ate the supper last night and them we went to my room and made love and he was very gentle and that's all your gonna get from me," Halo grinned at the disbelief look on her partners face.

"But I want all the details," Derek moaned when Halo finished telling him what happened.

"How 'bout no and was is it such a mad house today," Halo asked.

"Oh yeah we find out that there's a new drug dealer in town and we know the Green Hornet's going to meet with him so we're trying to set up a trap for both of them and Zane put you in charge of it," Derek told her. Halo groaned and fell back onto her chair and Derek left. Halo made a quick call to Britt to make a plan so she could make a plan that the FBI would believe and Britt and Kato can go free without hurting her reputation.

* * *

Review and send me ideas cause my brain is fried right now!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long and that it's short!

* * *

Halo sat at a table in her house looking at a map of L.A with Britt and Kato as they marked down everything that they needed to pull off his and Kato's great escape from their meeting with the FBI. Halo had made a 3D model of the house they need to escape along with a blue print of it and they marked all of the exists that they could use but she had to have the FBI at each of them. So they were staring at the table trying to think of an alternate route that they could take to escape the house without having to kill anyone. That's when Kato noticed that the basement was so big that it ran into the yard over and that it had an exit there. Britt cheered and slapped poor Kato's back making him stubble as he walked over to Halo. Halo glared at Britt making him take a step gave Kato a quick kiss before going to work because she had to tell her team. She had to tell them the plan and hope Britt and Kato could escape with her team doing their job. She grabbed maps and blue prints out of the back of her before walking into the building. Derek opened the door for when he saw everything in her arms. "You got the plan ready" he asked her as they walked to the elevator.  
"Yep. I was just putting on the final touches of it this morning cause I fell asleep at the table last night," Halo told him when the elevator stopped at the fourth floor where they were holding the meeting. Derek walked ahead of her and opened the door for her. She laid everything out and pulled and computer to her and pulled up a PowerPoint. She was going to use so they could see what she was talking about. The meeting lasted a couple of house and by the time everyone left they felt goo about the plan and were ready for Thursday to come around so they could put the plan in action. Halo had a smile on her face as she walked out.

"You feel very confident about this don't you," Derek asked her from the side of the door.

"I do but hey you never know what happens when your in the field," Halo shrugged as she walked into her office.

"Well for some reason I think you want them to get away but I can't think of any reason except that you like them because their bring the crimerate down or hold on I thought of another one. Your Kato is the same one that's the Green Hornets partner," Derek had shut the door behind him.

"Well I don't know if the Kato's are one in the same but even if I did do you think I would tell you," asked her partner.

"Well no but I wish you would. Don't worry if I figure out that they are I won't tell anyone," Derek left her office. Halo sighed when he left. She didn't think her lazy partner was paying so much attention to her that he would figure this out. She sat down and called Britt, she didn't want to leave any kind of trail but she thought she should tell him about her partner. She and Britt decided to meet at the same cafe that she had gone to lunch with them before and talk about her partner and had to proceed with him. Halo wish she could tell him but it wasn't her secret to tell and she didn't want to drag him with her if this ever went south. She sighed and logged on to her computer and e-mailed Zane her plan along with the PowerPointas an attachment and went through some of her paper work before leaving work for her lunch break. She walked passed Derek's office and saw him looking over the Green Hornet's profile and everything they had on him. She paused for a second and he looked up at her before going back to the information before him. She was surprised she saw him doing actual work because he normally leaves that to her. She knew he wanted to find out if the Kato's were the same but there was nothing there to help him figure it out. She went to the elevator and went down to the first floor. She walked out of the building and to the cafe. She saw Britt and Kato walk in to the building and she walked faster to meet up with the two.

* * *

I'm starting to run out of ideas so tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter in your review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been forever and it;s not that lnog. I am unable to come up with ideas at this point and I'm sorry.

* * *

Halo was getting into a black SUV because the time to put the plan to catch the Green Hornet in action. She sighed hoping her two friends can get out before they were caught. It would look really bad if the were caught because Britt was her best friend and she was in love with Kato. She looked over her gun one more time and put a new magazine looked over at her partner before starting the car. She was going to tell Derek the truth when this was over . Britt thought he could be trusted because he was Halo's partner. Kato on the other hand was thrilled by the idea but had agreed any way because he saw how much this ment to Halo. They turned on there lights and sped the way to the house this whole thing was going down. The light in the neighborhood had been broken leaving the place shadowed by blackness. A chill went up Halo's spine as she stopped in front of the house. The rest pulled up around her seeing as she was in the lead. The house was white with broken windows and the door looked as though it was about to fall off its hinges. Halo grabbed her gun from its holster and slowly crept up to the door and kicked it door. "FBI," she yelled when the door blew open. Her team passed her and went into the house checking all the rooms. An echo of all clear came back to her as all of the rooms had been checked and nothing had been found. She went up to the door she knew lead to the basement and nodded to her partner who was going to kick it kicked the door right open and she ran in holding her gun in front off her. She walked slowly looking right to left making sure there were no spots where someone could hide and shoot them from behind. She got to the bottom and had to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell," Derek yelled looking at the scene in front of him. The drug dealers were tied up in there underwear and were blind folded.

"Looks like the Green Hornet didn't want to stick around his new partners," Derek said watching as each of the five guys were lead out of the basement.

"Well looks like we get another go around," Halo sighed following the last guy out. She hadn't heard anyone yell that the black beauty was leaving so that ment that they hadn't made the escape like they had planned but was able to hid from them well enough that they wouldn't be seen. Halo walked out the door and most of the cars were gone and a crowed had surrounded the house. The people kept their mouths shut around here but once the flashing lights showed up at a house everyone came out and watched. These people made Halo's stomach churn. Halo got in the car and headed to the office to grab her car and go home. She hoped Kato would be there to greet her but she really doubt it seeing as they were still planning on burning down the house that she had just left

* * *

Please review it makes my day!


	13. Chapter 13

I wan to thank Blackbeautystealer13 and Phelpslover87 because they reviewed and reviews give me ideas so this chapter is for them.

* * *

Kato knew it was late when he arrived at Halo's house but he hadn't seen nor talked to her all day today and he missed her. He pulled out a key that she had given him the day before. He looked around when he felt a chill go down his back making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He saw nothing but that didn't shake the feeling away so he quickly unlocked the door and went in. He made sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want whatever was watching him outside to enter the house while he and Halo were asleep. He quietly made his way to the bedroom where he shed all of his clothes but his boxers. He crawled under the blankets making sure not to wake Halo up. At soon as he laid down Halo turned and curled up next to him using his chest as a pillow. He grinned to himself and played with her hair making her smile in her sleep. He soon fell asleep with his hand resting on her head while the other one was on her waist keeping close to him. His dreams were full of things that made him smile but he didn't remember once he woke up. He opened his brown eye and saw Halo's baby blue ones staring at him. Her hair tickled his chest each time at moved. He pulled her head down and kissed her. He grinned when he pulled away looking at the happiness that covered Halo's face. "I really could get use to wake up like this," Halo got up and went to her closet and started to pull of clothes of the rack. She grabbed a blue dress shirt and a pair of black drees pants. Kato watched her as she got dressed with a goofy grin on his face. Kato got up and walked over to her

"Do you really have to go," Kato asked wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"As tempting as staying here with you is, I really have to get to work and write up the report for last night," Halo turned around and kissed him before leaving. Kato sighed and went back to her bed and went back to sleep dreaming about his angel who is protecting him and the guy that is like his brother even if it meant losing her job and possibly her freedom if they could prove that she had known who he and Britt really were. What did he do to deserve a women like Halo?

Halo walked into her office and saw Zane who looked like steam would start coming out of his ears at any second. "What happened last night," he demanded once he saw her.

'Well we got the drug dealers but there was no sign of the Green Hornet or his partner," Halo told him.

"Agent Storm I know he was there so what do you mean there was no proof," Zane was losing his temper and quick.

"What I mean is he wasn't there when we got there," Halo told him comely.

"That's not acceptable! He set the house on fire soon after your team left," Zane's voice had gotten soft.

"He may have bee watching it, sir," Halo didn't like how mad Zane was getting. Zane left without saying another word because he didn't want to do something he would regret later. Halo sighed and went to her office and saw her partner was sitting in her chair.

'So are you going to tell me now or later," he asked standing up.

"Better to get it over with now," Halo closed the door and locked.

"So was I right," Derek asked.

"Yes, and if you tell anyone your head is mine," Halo threatened.

'Don't worry. Your like my sister so any secret of yours is mine," Derek told her seriously. "So you like the dangerous bad guy type huh," Derek grinned.

"Get out of her," Halo's face was bright red. Derek left with a laugh barley dodging the soft animal that Halo had thrown at him leaving Halo alone to do the report and day dream about her other half: Kato.

* * *

Please review and tell me what ya think!


	14. Chapter 14

Halo gazed up at the ceiling in her room with Kato sleeping next to her. She was afraid that someone may have heard her and Derek earlier that day when they were talking about Kato. She knew Derek would have her back no matter what but the plaguing feeling wouldn't leave her alone. She knew she was being stupid but all her years being in the FBI taught her not to ignore the feeling. She looked over at Kato and wonder what she had done in her life to get such a wonderful man. She pulled the blankets off her and went into her bathroom and jumped into the shower since she didn't have any clothes on and washed off. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt a body push up against her back and arms wrapped around her. "What's bothering you," Kato whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back even though the bathroom was full of steam from their shower.

"I don't know. It's just a bad feeling that I can't seem to shake," Halo turned around and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down and kissed him. Kato pushed her up against the wall of the bathroom and let his hand roam her body. She moaned into the kiss. His mouth moved to her jaw line and down her neck making her gasp. Kato pulled back and gently kissed before they continued with their shower. Kato and Halo stepped out of the shower while dripping wet and grab towels and dried each other off before going back into the bedroom. Halo grabbed clothes and got dressed while Kato watched her.

"I wish I could tell you that this feeling is nothing but even I know not to ignore it. Britt is the only person I know that would ignore the feeling if he didn't know where it was coming from," Kato told her from the bed.

"I know. I hope it turns up to be nothing but I don't want to take a chance," Halo kissed him before leaving. She went to work where she knew was the source of this feeling. The building was on fire and no one seemed to notice or care. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard someone yelling for help from in the building. Without a second thought she ran into the building and went to the stairs and made it to the third floor and started to kick down doors looking for the source of pleas. On the last room on the floor she saw on of her team mates from the night before and she had passed out from the smoke. She grabbed Sarah and carried her out as fast a she could. When she got out of the building the cool wind rushed to greet her. Paramedics rushed over to her and took Sarah out of her arms and led her to an ambulance to take her to the hospital to treat the burns she had gotten from the fire and to treat her for carbon dioxide poison. She thought about whom have done this and why before she passed out.

Derek watched as the fire be put out by the firefighters. He saw that Halo's car was there and a note was on the windshield. He went over to it and grabbed it. 'You knew who the real Green Hornet and his partner is and if you don't turn them in the we will turn you in after making life a living hell' Derek folded up the note and went up to ask were Halo was only to learn she was rushed to the hospital. Panic seized his heart and he went to her house to grab Kato before rush to the hospital where Britt met them in the waiting room


	15. Chapter 15

Do I have any readers? Is my charater a mary-sue? well I thought I would update and see who reviews.

* * *

Britt was pacing in the waiting room when Derek and Kato walked into the hospital. Britt looked over at them and his face was etched with worry. "Do you know how she is," Kato whisper walking up to his best friend who was like a brother to him.

"No. THe doctors are still back there with her," Britt sighed and went to sit down. "I will kill who ever did this to her once I find out who did this." Britt tightend his fist till it turned white.

"I think I know who did this and why," Derek pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it before handing it to Britt. Britt's face went white after reading it.

"Has anyone else seen this," Britt whispered while Kato read the note as well.

"No. I grabbed it before anyone else could see it," Derek let his hand go through his brown hair messing it up. This whole thing was messed and Halo didn't deserve to be in it.

"Don't show this to Halo. We need to work together to put the fake Green Hornet and his partner into jail," Britt looked at him in the eye. Derek nodded in agreement.

"We're already look for anyone with violet eyes or who has bought colored contacts that would make that color. Cross over to anyone who buys wigs because we've seen that she has had red hair and blond leading us to believe that she has a thing for wigs or really likes to dye her hair. Then we cross the ones left to anyone that has had the littlest contact with a man with blond hair and cold grey eyes," Derek told him. They didn't have much to go on but they were using everything that they had to go on to find these two.

"That's a good start. If you can narrow it down then tell us and we will start interviewing them in out own way," Britt gave a look to Kato as he sad that.

"Who's here waiting for a ," a young male doctor asked.

"We are," Kato replied go up to him.

"Are anyone of you family," he asked them.

"No, but I've known her since she was little, Derek here is her partner at work, and Kato is her boyfriend," Britt replied. The doctor looked unsure if he should tell them but he gave in.

"She went into a coma from inhaling to much carbon dioxide, but she should wake up in the next three weeks. It might help her wake up if you talk to her when you visit," the doctor told them before walking away. They entered her room and Kato went to the chair that was beside her bed and held her hand.

Derek pulled out his cell phone and called his boss

_"Hello,"_ Zane answered his phone.

"Hey, Zane. Halo won't becoming in for a couple of weeks," Derek told him.

_"Why! What the hell happened to her?"_ Zane yelled at him.

"Uh she went into a coma from breathing into much carbon dioxide," Derek mumbled.

_"Fine, but your in charge of the two cases that your on,"_ Zane hung up.

"He sounds like such a nice guy," Britt committed sarcastically from a chair on the other side of Halo.

"You don't know the half of it," Derek sighed sitting by the window.

* * *

I'm sad to say if I don't get any reviews I won't update because I don't think that anyone is reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's so short. Thanks to all the reviews I will be continuing this story.

* * *

Everyday they met in Halo's room in the hospital waiting for her to wake up as they went over every detail that they had on the fake Green Hornet and his partner. They seemed to be appearing more and more often. The fake had changed his tactics to mach the original Green Hornet's MO making it hard for the FBI to know who did what crime. Derek knew but he was unable to say anything without giving away Britt and Kato. At the moment Kato was holding Halo's hand while rubbing the back of it with his thumb in soothing circles. Derek and Britt were bent of piles of paper looking at each person that the FBI had found that had the eye color or contacts that made the color. So far they had narrowed it down to a hundred and fifty out of the six hundred that they orinally had but that wasn't enough for Kato and Britt to going into their own investigation. Derek leand back and stretched from being hunched over for more then a hour. He looked over at Kato who was pushing Halo's hair behind her ear and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He couldn't think of a better guy for his partner who he though of as a sister.

"Let's take a break and go get lunch," Britt suggested stretching out. Derek grinned and nodded.

You to go ahead. I want to stay here with Halo," Kato whispered.

"Come on man. Halo wouldn't want you to stay here and waist away," Derek pointed out.

"Well she also wouldn't want to wake up with no one her," Kato turned to look at them.

"Well I doubt she's going to wake up without you here," Britt stated.

"How do you know," Kato questioned him.

"Because she told me that she was head over heels in love with you and that she never wanted to be without you," Britt told his friend.

"That sounds like her," Kato grinned.

"Well come on! I'm wasting away here," Derek held onto his stomach. Kato and Britt laughed as they headed out missing the twitch and Halo's hand.

* * *

Should she wake up in the next one? Should it when their gone? Should they get a lead and go "investagate?" Review and let me know what you think!If you review I "may" update faster because then I know someone wants to read it.


	17. Chapter 17

This story is kind of writing itself because it's gone it's own way.

* * *

They had gone to the cafe where Derek had met Kato. He never thaought that this guy could steal his partners heart like he did. In truth Derek had a small crush on his partner and he now saw why it would never work. Halo always went to the guys the could keep up with her in every way and he himself couldn't. He knew Halo's history but he wasn't with her through the rough patches of it like Britt had. Halo's father had died of lung cancer shortly after she had turned 13 and her mom had a mental breakdown that she had to be hospitalized a year later due to grief. Britt had to persuade his father to let her stay with them since her parents were only children and their parents past away a few years before. A deal was made that allowed Halo to live with them was that Halo had to keep a GPA of 3.5 to 4.0 and attend a college that he approved of. The college she ended going to was Yale while Britt stayed home. Derek felt vibrations coming from his front right pocket. HE pulled it out and saw that it was one of the agents that Halo had put on flittering through all the young women that could be the partner of the fake Green Hornet.

"Agent Walker here," he answered his phone getting a weird look from Britt and Kato.

"Agent Stark here and we think we may have a lead on whom the women is with the fake Green Hornet," her soft voice came from the phone.

"Well lay it on me beautiful," he grinned.

"Well handsome, her name is Samantha Aster, she's 26. Her eyes are a natural violet color and she always wears wigs because she has recently went through CEMO and lost all her hair," she sighed.

"Does she have any man in her life that matches her partner," he asked.

"We don't know yet. We haven't gotten that far yet, but when we know I'll let you know," she hung up the phone.

"Looks like we got a lead," Derek grinned at Britt and Kato.

"So we gathered," Kato said dryly.

"Her name is Samantha Aster and I'm going to go question her," Derek stated getting up. Britt nodded knowing that Derek will call him and tell him what he got from her. Kato just watched as he left before turning to Britt.

"I think I'm going to go back and see how Halo's doing," Kato got up and left Britt there with the whole bill. Britt sighed and waved the waitress over and paid the bill with one of his credit cards.

Kato walked into Halo's room and went to clean up all the files of paper that they had gone over earlier. He turned his head when he heard movement coming from the bed and saw that Halo was starting to wake up. He went to the chair and grabbed her hand both of his. "Afternoon beautiful," Kato whispered as her eye's flicker open. Halo grinned and tried to say something but her throat was to sore for her to talk. Kato smiled and kissed her softly before the doctor came in to check on her.

* * *

Reviews=love=updates. I 'll update when I can.


	18. Chapter 18

Kato texted both Derek and Britt that Halo had woken up and Britt was on his way and Derek would be as soon as he intervewed Samatha Aster. Halo smiled up at Kato still unable to talk but he knew that she wanted to say _I love you._ "I love you too," Kato whispered into her ear making her shiver from the sound of his voice. Her hands were bandage and so was part of her face from second degree burns she had gotten from the fire. her throut was still slightly burned fron the hot air as well as her lungs. Kato looked up as Britt walked in with a huge vase with flowers and a giant stuffed wolf. Kato shook his head at him and Halo just stared at him as if he were an alien.

"What I thought you would appreceate some color in this room," Britt defended himself. Halo gave him a grin which Britt was more than happy to return.

"She can't talk right now because it hurts her to much right now. The doctor said she can be released if she stayed at friends for three days because of the burns on her hands don't let her move them or really touch anything," Kato explaned to Britt befoore he asked could ask a stupid why she wasn't talking to him. Britt opened his mouth but his phone went off making him hold up one finger. Halo rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello," Britt answered the phone.

_"I just got down with interviewing Samatha Aster," _Derek told him while staring his car.

"What did she say," Britt questioned him.

_"She's playing innocet but I think she's hidding something,"_ Derek replied.

"So do you want me and Kato to ask her a few questions of our own," Britt asked him.

_"I think that would be best. The write a letter to the FBI for me telling me what you get because other wise I can't do anything," _Derek rpied before hanging up.

He saw that Halo was giving him a confused look and Kato was looking to him to tell him what they will be doing tonight.

"We may have a lead on who did this and who the fake Green Hornet and his partner is and me and Kato will go see if it is anything or if your partner is just to suspious for his own good," Britt told them both.

* * *

Anyone have ideas because I'm like brain dead and can't think of nything right now. Anyways please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hmm well this story has a mind of its own. Oh and review and tell me what you think should happen. Reviews make me what to update.

* * *

Halo laid in the uncomfortable bed waiting to hear from someone on how well the 'interview' went. All she could think of was all the ways it could go wrong and it filled her with worry. She looked at the clock and watched the seconds go by with no word. After two hours had gone by her heart seemed to drop and her worry escalated. Thankfully she was able to keep herself calm as not to set off the machines that were motoring her vital signs. Another hour had gone by and she was having trouble keeping herself calm. She was getting ready to get up and find them herself when a man came in looking like the Green Hornet.

"Hello my dear," he said with a slight British accent.

"Who are you and what do you want," she demanded though she had an idea.

"Why I'm the second Green Hornet and as for what I want. It's for you to turn in the real one or you will find yourself in a lot of pain," he sat down next to her.

"Go to hell," she told him with a glare.

"Such a poor choice," he pulled out a hand cuffs and cuffed her to her bed before pulling out a knife and slashing her legs and arms. He was careful enough to stay away from any main artery or vein and left without any blood on him No one noticed him come in or leave. Halo's blood pressure dropped dramatically and the doctors and nurses rushed in and saw her once white bed was cover in her blood and it was starting to pool on the floor. They managed to get the cuffs of her and got her into surgery where they gave her three blood transfusions. They had barely saved her life.

Kato walked in to the hallway where his girlfriend was when all the doctors and nurses rushed into her room. He ran over their but two nurses dragged him away before he could see what was wrong with her. They wheeled her bloody bed with her bloody body on it. She looked as though she was already dead. Kato broke down crying as a nurse tried to comfort him tell him that they will the best they could do to save her. Kato clenched his fist and swore revenge on the one that had done this to her.

* * *

I heart reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry these had gotten so short but I lost my muse for this story a while back and there's only about two more chapters till the end so I will finish it! Enjoy~

* * *

Britt sat in the chair next to Halo while Kato left to vent some steam off. Some one had cam and hurt Halo while they were away, they weren't going to take a chance again. Someone was going to be in this room with Halo no matter what. Britt had taken off as well as giving Kato the time off and as much as Derek would love to take off they had a feeling it was the fake Green Hornet that did this to her wile they were questing his partner. They were sure she was the other half and now all they had to do was wait for Derek's team to figure out who the male could possibly. Britt looked up when he heard the click of the door knob being turned. He watched as Kato walked in with a box of pizza for the three of them, well it will be three in a few minuets when Derek walked through the door. Kato sat the pizza on the little rolling table a grabbed a slice before sitting on the couch in the window.

"So has anything changed," Kato looked at Britt with hope in his brown eyes.

"Sorry bro, but no. The doctor still doesn't know when she'll wake up but if she doesn't wake up soon he doesn't think she ever will," Britt saw his eyes dim a little at the news. Britt hated seeing Kato like this, he seemed to close up a little bit more. He hoped that Halo, who was like his little sister, would wake up soon because he didn't want to lose Kato to. The door slammed opened and Derek came walking in with a grin on his face and a paper in his hand.

"We got a lead," he grinned has he hand both Britt and Kato each a copy of the papers he was holding.

"James Cross: 28 years old, from Britain. He has grey eyes and blond hair," Britt read the top before looking at the picture. Cold grey eyes stared at him under a mop of blond hair.

"He knows Samantha from the CEMO therapy because his younger sister had cancer but was unlucky and had died killing him inside," Kato read.

"I'm questing him tomorrow so he's all yours tomorrow night and maybe the faster we get this over the faster Halo will wake up, like in all those movies," Derek grinned. This brought light to Kato's eyes as his hope returned.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think please and I will update faster if you do!


	21. Chapter 21

The last chapter :( Enjoy~

* * *

The real Green Hornet and Kato stood outside of James's house taking a moment to watch as he enter acted with Samantha they watched as they kissed but he slapped her away and yelling that this wasn't the time for that. This man made Britt and Kato sick to their stomachs. They glanced at each other before walking up to the door. Britt steped aside and let Kato knock it down. They saw a girl with long light pink hair on the ground with tears streaming down her face. Britt requinized her as Samantha before looking up at James and he felt a chill run through his body at the coldness in the mans eyes. "Did you really think that we would find you," the Green Hornet asked.

"No, I was looking forward to meeting you two and so far you haven't disappointed me,' James said with no hint of emotion.

"There are only two options for you. The first is you stop pretending to be me and get out of my city or the second which isn't very pleasent, I'll let Kato her beat the shit ooout of you till you can't even remember your own name," Britt smirked hoping the man would choose the second one. Kato was already poping his knockles and loosing up his muscles.

"I think I will pick the second one because who wants the easy way out," he shrugged his shoulders. the Green Hornet nodded to Kato who walked forward before swing his leg up to kick James in the head but James ducked down. Britt didn't pay attenticen while his friend beat the shit out of the man who hurt Halo. Britt watched Samantha as the tears stopped flowing as she watched the two men fight. It was creepy that she seemed excited from their fight. Her hand moved under her shirt and grabbed something. Britt turned his eyes to the matched and saw Kato was winning and his eyes darted to Samantha who was holding a gun that was pointed at Kato. Britt moved quickly and pushed himself and Kato to the ground as she pulled the triger. The bullet just missed grazing Britt and it his James square in the chest. Samantha gasp and went to James and cried over his dead body. She grabbed the gun an held it to her head and pulled the trigger. Both Britt and Kato were to stunned to do anything but watch. The sirens stirred the two out of their dazzed state and they ran outside to the Black Beauty. They went to Britt's place and changed, cleaned up, and changed cars before going to the hospital. Amazingly Derek was already there sitting next to her bed.

"What are you doing here already," Bitt asked.

"It sees as though Samantha killed him and herself so theirs nothing to investigate there," Derek smirked. Kato looked over Halo and noticed that her eyes were fluttering open. He ran to her side and held her hand.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Halo asked once who eyes opened and she looked around at them. Kato felt his heart shatter at those words.

* * *

A crappy ending. Oh well makes you wonder what's going to happen


End file.
